Medical devices such as catheters may be subject to a number of often conflicting performance requirements such as flexibility and strength. In some instances, improved flexibility may come at the expense of reduced strength. Increased strength may come at the expense of reduced flexibility. Because each patient is unique, there may be a unique balance of performance parameters such as flexibility and strength optimal for a particular patient.
While it would certainly be possible to construct a large number of catheters, to accommodate any feasible set of desired performance parameters, this would likely be cost-prohibitive. Moreover, in some instances, a physician may determine in the middle of a procedure that a particular balance of stiffness versus flexibility may be necessary. Therefore, a need remains for medical devices such as catheters that may be adjusted, particularly in situ, with respect to their stiffness.